


A Dirty Secret

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Mention of Past Kalex, F/F, Humor, Mild Worry on Kara's part, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara shares with Lena a secret she had never shared before.





	A Dirty Secret

Kara looked nervous, so Lena smiled. “Kara, don't wear a hole in the carpet, it costs about as much as a Lexus.” 

Kara yelped and stopped pacing. “Sorry, I've just, I need to tell you something, and it's pretty big, I think. It happened a long time ago. Well, many years. And uh, I just, I need to tell you.” 

Kara sat down across from Lena in a comfy chair. “I don't want you to be weirded out by this, Lena, I trust you.” 

Lena smiled. “Kara, honey, it's okay, you can tell me anything. I will not judge you.” 

Kara took a deep breath. “So, you know Alex is my adoptive sister, I'm an alien, that's all fine. What you don't know is there was one time, Alex and I, we made love.” 

Lena blinked. “Oh.” It wasn't really what she had expected.  
“It's just, I'm different, er, I'm from a different type of people. We didn't think anything of it at the time. We just did it. We wanted to. It was nothing to us. We just simply decided to share a night and a bed together. We didn't mean anything, but I think that's when I realized she was gay, and I put it away in my mind for so long, because I didn't think about it.” 

Lena smiled. “Kara, it's okay. I'm not screaming and running away. You two had a bit of fun, but it never meant anything to either of you.”  
“Well, to me. Alex, I think it was the point when she somehow knew she was gay. Maybe she realized it would be an interesting way to deal with it.” Kara frowned.

“It's okay, Kara.” Lena said.  
Kara nodded. “Yeah, I just wanted to tell you, because you deserve to know everything about me. I don't want any more secrets between us.” 

Lena stood up, and leaned over and kissed Kara. “There will never be secrets between us again, I promise you Kara. I love you, and in the interests of full disclosure I have always loved you and I will always love you, and besides now I know my dream of a threesome can happen.” 

“What?” Kara yelped.  
Lena chuckled. “I love teasing you, Kara.”   
“I don't think Maggie would appreciate that.” Kara smiled.

“Okay, foursome then.” Lena grinned. 

Kara groaned. “You're incorrigible.”   
“That's why you love me, I'm very incorrigible, especially in bed.” Lena grinned.

Kara chuckled. “That you are.”   
“So, is that a maybe on the Foursome?” Lena grinned.  
“Lena!” Kara groaned.

Lena chuckled. “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a division of fans over Kara/Alex stories, but to me, this makes sense. I can see it happening based on both Kara and Alex. Especially with how Kara is from a planet that would laugh at Earth's taboos. Daxam and Krypton had a lot in common, honestly.   
> Besides, as Lena points out, it's not worth it to freak out over. :)


End file.
